Honest Game Trailers - The Sims
The Sims is the 29th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Brian Gilmore, Spencer Gilbert, Matt Sohinki, Joshua Ovenshire, Matt Raub, Michael Adams Davis, and Michael Schroeder. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the strategic life-simulation video game The Sims. It was published on January 13, 2015. The Sims ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games', but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 6 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - The Sims on YouTube "The game where real people make fake people do the fake chores those same real people don't do in their real lives like, laundry, showering, exercise, and raising children." '~ Honest Game Trailers - The Sims Script You've simmed a city SimCity, a tower A Vertical Empire, and Earth SimEarth, and an ant [shot of a dead ant in SimAnt]. Now, EA and Maxis lets you simulate the least interesting subject yet - you! uses bathroom. The Sims Experience the most successful PC gaming franchise of all time, that's more like a human aquarium than a video game, and features all the action of browsing through your girlfriend's Pintrest board. Pretty. Dive into the game where real people make fake people do the fake chores those same real people don't do in their real lives like, laundry, showering, exercise, and raising children. ['''Kid:' "Daddy, help me!"]'' Not now! I'm being a good father! Spend hours customizing your Sims to look exactly like you... sort of. Then, surround yourself with lookalikes of all your secret crushes, force them to walk around in their underwear, and still get rejected! Channel your inner Jigsaw and turn suburbia into more of a nightmare than it already is. As you torture your Sims by locking them in a doorless room, drowning them in a pool, and letting them burn in the fire they somehow started from making a salad. BURN!! laughter Create your own story as your Sims babble away in incomprehensible Simlish ['''Man:' "Sambal yelbs?"], a ridiculous fake language like Klingon or Swedish, that allowed the developers to skip out on writing a single line of dialogue, and inspire Katy Perry to write her best lyrics yet. ''Perry sings in Simlish. A Sim hits herself in the head with a microphone. So join in on the fun and buy The Sims 1, 2, 3, 4 and all 26 full priced expansion packs and-- Wait! Seriously! 26?! ['''Telsij:' "There's too many of them!"] And immerse yourself in this near perfect simulation of what it's like to be alive: A pointless exercise in futility where your actions are controlled by an uncaring god, and the only way to afford anything cool is to cheat. Starring: The House You Can't Afford; The Job You'll Never Have; The Girlfriend With the Bewbs You'll Never Touch; and Chaos Emeralds. 'The Tamagotchis' Aw, you have to pee, huh? Well, let's see how well you pee when I sell the toilet! *and buy a chamber pot!* laughter. Guess you're not dating me! ceases. I'm so alone. Reception 'Honest Game Trailers - The Sims' has a 98.7% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Jovan Jovic of Sims Community called the video "hilarious." Brian Koerber of Mashable wrote "Picking apart all of its absurdities and our strange infatuation with the fake world, Smosh Games created an honest trailer for ''The Sims that will probably make you feel guilty the next time you create a character that looks exactly like yourself, or your crush." Caleb Reading of Uproxx joked "We’re not sure they made the narrator’s life seem quite sad and isolated enough, however." Production credits Executive Producers: Andy Signore and Smosh Directed by Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by Brian Gilmore, Spencer Gilbert, Matt Sohinki, Joshua Ovenshire, Matt Raub, Michael Adams Davis, and Michael Schroeder Edited by Cliff Lloret and Spencer Agnew Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Thanks to Zombi Unicorn for having awesome Sims clips that helped make this video. External links * 'HONEST GAME TRAILERS: THE SIMS '- Sims Community write-up * ''The Sims’ Honest Trailer May Be Too Depressingly Honest '- Uproxx article * 'The honest truth about 'The Sims' ' - Mashable article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Maxis Category:Electronic Arts Category:Life-simulation games